Prophecy
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-260 |producer(s)= |story= Larry Nemecek, J. Kelley Burke, Raf Green and Kenneth Biller |script= Mike Sussman Phyllis Strong |director=Terry Windell |imdbref=tt0708950 |guests=Sherman Howard as T'Greth, Paul Eckstein as Morak, Wren T. Brown as Kohlar and Peggy Jo Jacobs as Ch'Rega |previous_production=Repentance |next_production=The Void |episode=VGR S07E14 |airdate=7 February 2001 |previous_release=Repentance |next_release=The Void |story_date(s)=54518.2 (2377) |previous_story=Repentance |next_story=The Void }} Summary An antique Klingon D-7 class vessel attacks Voyager, cloaked. Using a metaphasic scan, Seven of Nine calculates the position of the ship, allowing Tuvok to fire on it and disable their cloaking device. The captain of the Klingon ship, Kohlar, refers to the Federation as "sworn enemies of the Empire." Naturally, Kohlar doesn't believe Kathryn Janeway when she says that the Federation and the Empire have been at peace for eighty years. However, when Kohlar sees B'Elanna Torres - who is pregnant - he abruptly changes his mind. Kohlar has his crew fake a core breach on his ship so that all the Klingons aboard are transported to Voyager. When he is confronted by Janeway about this, he explains that he believes Torres' unborn child is the prophesied "Kuvah'magh," the savior of the Klingon people, the one whom Kohlar's ancestors left the Klingon world in a multi-generational voyage in order to meet. The elder Klingons are very skeptical, especially because Torres is only half Klingon and thus her daughter will be only one-quarter Klingon. Other Klingons constantly bother Torres when she is working, prompting her to beam from place to place. T'Greth, one of the Klingons, challenges Tom Paris, B'Elanna's husband, to a duel to the death, which Paris accepts. At Janeway's insistence, however, T'Greth and Paris agree to a non-lethal duel with blunted bat'leths. To everyone's surprise, T'Greth loses the duel. It turns out that T'Greth suffers from a seemingly incurable disease known as Nehret, which afflicts all Klingons aboard Kohlar's ship, and now Torres and her unborn child as well. T'Greth convinces some of the other Klingons to take over Voyager. After much fighting, the Voyager crew retakes the ship. The Doctor then comes up with a cure by using stem cells from B'Elanna's baby. The Klingons relocate to an M-class planet while Paris and Torres agree to consider "Kuvah'magh" as a possible name for the baby. A subplot concerns Harry Kim not wanting to mate with Ch'Rega, a Klingon woman who lusts after him because he broke up a fight between her and another Klingon over food. However, he is not attracted to her in return. Neelix offers to take her off Harry's hands. Harry pretends with Neelix (in her presence) to be threatened that Neelix will cut the food from his stomach if he was seen taking more than his share of food again, and Ch'Rega is most impressed. Neelix and Ch'Rega have sex in Tuvok's quarters, leaving the place an utter mess. Tuvok tells him to get out after seeing the destruction Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Corey Hines on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 7:02 pm: Only 2 shuttles in the shuttlebay, would have expected a few dozen. The others could be in storage in the deck below. # Klingons that left 100 years earlier? shouldn't they look like the ones in TOS? Lee Jamilkowski (Ljamilkowski) on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 7:16 pm: The current Voyager year is 2377. One hundred years earlier is 2277. Star Trek: The Motion Picture occurred in approximately 2271. So there is a six year gap in there in which they could have left "ridged." Seniram 11:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Some sources state ST:TMP took place in 2273, which would still leave a four year gap. Besides, the ridge restoration must have taken place long before the Federation became aware of it via the Amar transmission. # Blunted bat'leth, but they still have pointed tips. Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:25 pm: In this case, blunted just means "not sharp." Spockania on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:48 pm:''Those Bat'leths don't look "Blunted" to me. They look like dull blades. You could very easily kill someone with those. ''Aaron Dotter on Friday, February 09, 2001 - 7:15 am: I don't see how a blunted bat'leth would have been any better than a regular one in the fight, at least from Paris' POV. I should think that a Klingon, if he or she really wanted to, would still kill him with it. Spornan on Friday, February 09, 2001 - 7:17 am:''You whack someone in the windpipe with a dulled blade, I think it'd probably killed them, not that those Bat'Leths looked blunted/dulled in the first place. ''Merat on Friday, February 09, 2001 - 7:40 am: ''They were blunted/dulled. Like in Shakespear's time, fencing swords (unsure of name, rapier?) had their tips filed a bit so that you couldn't accidentally impale your sparing partner, but, like in Hamlet, it was difficult to tell without actually measuring the swords. Also, the leading edge of the blade was flat, not sharp as with most Bat'leths. True, you can still kill someone with the sword, but it's harder to do so accidentally. ''AI Fix on Friday, February 09, 2001 - 7:50 am: I imagined a blunted bat'leth would be something with edges/points more like an artist's "French curve". That is, effective enough to give a good bruise, or break a rib if applied correctly, but not sharp enough to actually puncture the skin. # Jason on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:17 pm: The Klingon ship seems to be able to fire while cloaked. They report that the ship cloaked, and then Voyager rocks a couple times. Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 9:53 pm: The ship could not fire while cloaked- they decloaked, fired, then cloaked again. I should think though that the Voyager crew should have know that they might do that- they seemed surprised. Spornan on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 10:16 pm: I find it hard to believe that the sensors couldn't detect a 100 year old (estimate) cloak. # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:23 pm: '' I was astonished that Voyager could transport over 200 Klingons in less than ten seconds. They had Kim try to justify it later, but it sounded weak. 'Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:32 pm: Go study about the transporter anular confinement beam. Widening the area the transport beam covers is what makes it possible, it is just more dangerous.Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 9:01 pm: 'Annular'. And how can you configure the transporter to beam off all the Klingons, but none of the loose items lying around the ship, or for that matter large pieces of the ship itself? And how do you manage this in less than ten seconds? This wasn't in my copy of the ST-TNG Tech Manual.D.W. March on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 10:41 pm: I agree with everyone who thought the transporting was way too fast. But in response to PaulG's question, I recall the transporting of the El-Aurian refugees in Generations being pretty fast too.Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 11:01 pm: You can scan and isolate something by its life signs using the sensors and then lock on to those specific targets. Shane Tourtellotte on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 9:11 am: You're missing my point. Two hundred Klingons. Massively expanded annular confinement beam. Less than ten seconds. Not enough time for the task, unless you credit Voyager's technology with such incredible power that essentially anything becomes possible, and the show dissolves into fantasy. (Of course, some would say that has happened already.) Brian Lombard on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 9:39 am: To add something to this transporter annular confinement thingy discussion, back in TNG's Descent, Part II, most of the 1,000 crewmembers had beamed down to the planet to search for Lore and Data. (It was never established as to how many, but Picard referred to those left behind as a skeleton crew.) Anyhoo, when Beverly started beaming them up, the Asian transporter operator got most of them aboard, but 47 (yes a 47) were left behind. They needed 10 more seconds to get those 47 people aboard. Take this example and do with it what you will.'' Rene on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 12:41 pm:'' BUT....The Enterprise had more than one transporter room. Seniram 11:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Rene, Voyager would also have more than one transporter room!' # Wouldn't Klingons refuse to eat dead gagh? I couldn't help noticing the ones in Neelix's bowl were quite motionless. (Voyager's replicators are naturally unable to reproduce the genuine, living article.) 'Aaron Dotter on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 9:50 pm: Where did they get the gagh? Or did Neelix pull that trick that B'Elanna dreamed up in Barge of the Dead? I should think that the klingons would have complained about it. Or since it should be alive did some get beamed over? I guess they've been raising it all these years!(which they could be.) Amos on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 11:19 am: My thought on why the Klingons didn't complain about dead/replicated Gagh is that you have to imagine they have been eating replicated food or something for the last 100 years from 100 year old replicators. What ever Voyager's replicators or Neelix's cooking provided them would be a decent change for them.' # "Sorry," says Janeway, "no mercy killings on my Bridge." No, just on the rest of your ship, as you demonstrated in Death Wish. Hypocrite. (Okay, you can tell I didn't like this episode.) 'Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:32 pm: Sorry, that analogy isn't quite correct. Janeway didn't "allow" Quinn to be killed. She wouldn't have allowed it if she could have stopped it. Q himself is the one who got Quinn the substance that he committed suicide with. Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 9:01 pm:''She could have stopped it by refusing Quinn asylum, by letting Q take him back to the Continuum. (Do recall that Q abetting Quinn's death was a surprise development, not what Janeway anticipated.) Her action meant that Quinn would die--and she knew it. That carries some pretty heavy moral responsibility, IMO.''Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 11:01 pm: Quinn would have most likely found a way to end his life no matter what. It wasn't a mercy killing any way you look at it. It was assisted suicide. They are different things. Shane Tourtellotte on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 9:11 am: With a gaggle of Qs working to prevent him, I don't think Quinn's fate would be nearly as certain as you claim. Casually saying "I couldn't prevent it" smacks of moral abdication. Janeway had two choices: one meant Quinn would live, one meant he would die. She chose death. Looked at that way, "mercy killing" and "assisted suicide" are not so much different things as different names.Ghel on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 9:41 am: With no power to act forcefully enough to accomplish a goal, no responsibility can be laid at the feet of the powerless. Janeway's choice was really moot in all practicality.' # ''Spornan on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:27 pm: A "Decades old" ship has enough firepower to take the shields down to 50%? Voyager's supposed to be a pretty state-of-the art ship (or it was when it was launched) Spockania on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 8:48 pm: I too thought that Klingon ship was too powerful. The klingon bridge set was also a reused set from DS9, and I thought it looked too new and modern. D.W. March on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 10:41 pm: I also noticed the new looking monitors on the Klingon ship. They were a lot fancier than the monitors we saw on Kruge's ship in ST:III and IV and we got up close and personal with those ones... # D.W. March on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 10:41 pm: There was some nice continuity in this episode with references to Khitomer, the Borg, the Hirogen, et cetera. Also, the reference to authorization forms for sexual relations was hilarious. But is the doctor psychic? He didn't know Harry was coming to sickbay but he had a form ready for him!Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 11:01 pm: It is probably something that can be brought up on the computer PADD itself like you can access a letter or form of some type through a computer when you have a template ready. # The Klingon captain sees B'ellana and knows she's pregnant. How does that work exactly? Spornan on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 10:48 pm: D.W. March: It was kind of hard to tell in this episode, but it looked like B'elanna was showing a bit. When she collapsed on the couch after beaming into her quarters, her stomach seemed to be out a little further than usual. Perhaps the Captain noticed that.Jwb52z on Wednesday, February 07, 2001 - 11:01 pm: I kinda thought she LOOKED pregnant and was starting to show, but maybe that's because I've been around several pregnancies. It could also be a hormone/pheromone type situation since the Klingon sense of smell is very acute. Wannabe Trek Writer on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 10:42 am: Somebody proposed the interesting theory that the Klingon captain may have known Torres was pregnant because of pheromones she may have been emitting. Except in TNG, when one of the Duras sisters was pregnant, neither Worf nor future-Alexander detected it (or at the very least mentioned it). So I suspect that Torres is simply "showing." Hard to tell through the grainy reception on my TV.Anonymous on Friday, February 09, 2001 - 8:04 am: B'Elanna has clearly crossed the line between a rounded tummy and a pregnant tummy. There's no way you could mistake her for being anything but pregnant in that jumpsuit. # Tricorder on Thursday, February 08, 2001 - 12:28 am: One thing that hasn't been touched on yet: The Klingons too quickly became trusting of humans and were willing to interact with them as equals. This is a stretch considering they thought the Federation as the enemy all their lives, and humans as weak and dishonorable. I thought there would have some incidents of the Klingons becoming violent toward the Voyager crew. They probably realised any violence would make the situation worse for them. # Hans Thielman on Saturday, February 10, 2001 - 10:12 am: It does not make a lot of sense for a bunch of Klingons searching for a saviour for their species to travel 30,000 light years away from their homeworld, if they expect that saviour to be Klingon.Jwb52z on Saturday, February 10, 2001 - 10:24 am: Hans, Klingons believe seriously in their prophecies and stories. If their stories told them to do something to find someone who was said to be important they wouldn't hesitate. # Why would the empire allow these Klingons to have a D7 ship in the first place? Jason on Saturday, February 10, 2001 - 10:35 am: It was the main ship of the empire when they left. # How did the Klingon captain know Voyager could transport his entire crew, after he'd purposefully initiated self destruct? How risky is that?! It’s called knowing your enemy – he knew that starfleet captains are not in the habit of allowing people to die an easyliy preventable death. # John A. Lang on Tuesday, January 04, 2005 - 7:50 am: Why didn't Neelix KEEP the Klingon-babe aboard Voyager as his mate? I sure would have. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 05, 2005 - 6:55 am: Who says it's up to Neelix to decide? She's not a souvenir, she's a person. She obviously didn't want to stay, probably because she wanted to be with her people. Wiki Users # Firesnowe on January 26, 2020 - 22:05 Tuvok says "port stern" in "Hunters." and Paris says "port stern" in "Prophecy". Although the rear PART of a boat is the "stern", the rear DIRECTION is the "quarter". That's why Wesley correctly says "port quarter" in "The First Duty", Lovok correctly says "port quarter" in "The Die is Cast", Kira says "port quarter" in "Rules of Engagement" and Martok says "starboard quarter" in "Sons and Daughters". From this we can deduce that Maquis astronauts receive different training about archaic nautical terms. SeniramUK (talk) 15:28, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Perhaps they use the term port stern to differentiate from port bow. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager